


Drugs Are Bad Kids

by Rsthetic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsthetic/pseuds/Rsthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was given a drinkable drug, that Dean drank. This drug caused Dean to get horny and messy. So in comes Cas, and well Sam and Cas help Dean with his situation, that was put into their hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs Are Bad Kids

What if one day Sam comes home with this alcohol bottle that he got from a friend.

His friend told him that it's a drug that will make you really horny. That it will also make you very weak and your knees will feel like jelly. Sam stole the bottle from his friend because he didn't trust him at all with it. So when he got home he put it in the fridge behind the three mini containers of salad, knowing Dean won't look behind there. He closed it and went into his room deciding he might as well take a nap

Sam woke up from his few hours long nap and decided to go to the lounge area and see if there Was any new cases to work on. When he finally got to his chair, he yawned and smiled at Dean seeing him drink so early made he chuckled. "What are you drinking?" Sam said, rubbing his eyes, trying to get them to focus. "Oh the drink you brought home. Come on Sammy there is no place in this bunker you will be able to hide some good booze. Plus this is really good, that a few more chugs and I'm done." Dean said happily for once.

Sam's head snapped up and he discontinued rubbing his eyes and see the bottle in his hands. Sam remained calm and took the bottle away and threw it away to come back to the table sitting back down. 'Let's hope he Was lying and the alcohol didn't have any drugs in them.' Sam thought to himself. "Sammy I-I'm not feeling too good." Dean said grabbing at his stomach. "It feels really hot in here." and with that Dean took off his shirt, wiping the sweat off his now clearly sweaty face.

Dean was beginning to feel like everything was touching him very sexually. Making him being turned on very much. Dean's face was beginning to become even redder while sweating like it was nothing. "Sammy help..." ,was all Deans could say when he tried to get up, but only failed and fell back down.

Sam on the other hand was freaking the hell out. He technically just dragged his brother. "Dean, you shouldn't have drank that! God damn it what am I supposed to do?" Sam said then touching Dean shoulder and wiping his sweat away with a Dean shirt that he threw to the ground.

Dean slipped out a moan because of Sam touching him. "Couch.." was all Deans could mumble out. Dean felt empowered and fragile. Sam listened though, and helped him out towards the couch.

Once there Sam helped him lay down hearing a few moans coming out of Dean's mouth.

It's been a while now and Dean's gotten worse. He keeps moaning even though no one is touching him at all. Sam would leave him and leave him to do his business, thinking that it would help. But Dean can't function correctly and can barely lift his handss. He's basically a lump on a log. "I want t-to take mmm-my pants off." Dean said, then trying his damn hardest to stand up and take them off. Dean only managed to take his pants halfway down when he fell. Sam heard the bang from the table which was a few feet away and went to go check it out.

Dean was on all fours and whimpering like a puppy. Sam clicked his tongue and went on his knees. He lifted Dean and sat him on the floor, back against the couch. "I'm going to help you and we will never speak of this okay." Dean nodded his head knowing what he was speaking of.

Sam slowly pulled the rest of Dean's pants off and slide them across the room. His hands shakily went towards his briefs and pulled them down so that his cock can pop out fully erected. Sam body was facing towards Dean. He leaned forward so he wouldn't have to watch himself. Sam had his chin laying on Dean's neck, being ear to ear.

Sam grabbed Dean's cock and slowly began to rub it circular motions, moving it around, gripping it. He also then put his thumb over his slit and gently dabbed at it with his thumb.

Sam can hear Dean moan very loudly being in the position he was in. His face is getting really red and him beginning to get turned on.

Sam kept doing what he was doing earning quite a few moans from Dean. "Sammy.. We can't.. Mhmm.. We can't do this.." Dean said, feeling his stomach tightening as he was trying to speak. "I can't leave you. You-you can barely move your lips, let alone your hands. Imagine I'm someone else." Sam's voice becoming hitch towards the end.

Sam couldn't control himself anymore. He moved his head, face facing dean's neck and slowly began giving him small kisses. Which lead to him nibbling. Dean couldn't contain himself anymore either and just let him make all the noises he possibly could instead of trying to keep quiet.

While this was all happening, Dean was imagining someone else. Dean was imagining Castiel, the fallen angel that everyone seems to love.

Dean closed his eyes and pulled his head back mumbling Cas repeatedly.

Sam didn't mind at all. If that's who's he imaging then why the hell not? It is Cas than him thinking it was he was better. 'How worse can this actually get?' Sam thought a groan leaving his mouth. "Dean!? Where are you?! Are you in pain..."

Castiel teleports into the bunker thinking that Dean was injured. He thought that he was calling his name for help. So when he walked in on the boys he astonishingly surprised at what he just saw.

Sam heard him cough and stopped with what he was doing and quickly let go of Dean's cock and turned around. "I-We.. Cas Dean Drank something and now I'm just helping with his situation." Sam said fast and with fear of judgment in his voice.

"Can I help with anything?" Castiel said, taking off his trench coat and going down on his knees. Sitting on the other side of Dean, not noticing his predicament.

"Cas you can't just... Do you even know what's going on?" Sam told Castiel to look him straight in the eye. "Obviously I know what's going on. Dean has an erection from drinking probably a drug that can make you very horny. Or am I wrong?" Castiel said then rolling up his sleeves and look down at Dean seeing his position.

Dean was leaning back head tilted back, him biting his lips from the pleasure he was trying to keep in his mouth. His nipples were hard and soft at the very same time. Down below was a whole different story.

Dean had his hand around his cock very loose, trying to move his hand. Pre-cum was spewing out very slowly making his cock twitch at his own very touch.

Cas licked his lips and look towards Sam. He saw that Sam was getting turned on and that he was licking his lips. "Sam. I will help okay. Let's try to make him ejaculate as soon as possible. He looks like he's in pain." Sam nodded, agreeing to what he said.

He put his hand around his brothers and began moving up and down. Making sure Dean had an okay grip on the twitching cock.

Cas pulled on Dean's head, making him face him. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas. "Me and your brother will help with your problem." And with that Castiel leaned in and connected his lips with Dean, biting his lower lip, slowly pulling down.

Castiel was basically making out with Dean while Sam was doing the unthinkable. Sam just couldn't control himself anymore. Not only that, it was such a mess down below. Sam started kissing Dean's stomach and started going down below towards Dean's cock. He left wet trails going down and then finally he reached down on the tip.

Sam took him whole into his mouth, not over thinking things. Sam swirled his tongue slowly and then pulling back, with a string of saliva still connecting between the cock and his mouth. "Mhmm... Keep going.." was all you can hear from Dean after being silenced again only hearing muffles. Castiel used his tongue and explored every inch of Dean's mouth.

Castiel felt his pants getting tight around him. Him hearing and feeling Dean made him turn on. Not only that, but there's the gagging sound coming from Sam, as well. So what Castiel made with a snap of his fingers they were in one of the many rooms in the bunker.

They were laying on the bed in the same position, except for one small detail. They were now all naked. Dean moved his hand down trying to reposition himself, when his hand hit Castiel inner thigh, slightly touching his cock. Both of the men, both groaned at this while making out.

"Switch Sam." Sam snapped his head, saliva mixed with pre-cum spewing down his mouth very slowly. "Mhm." was all Sam could manage to say before attacking Dean's neck. Castiel kissed both sides of his legs and then went towards his cock.

As he was doing so he positioned himself up on top of Dean's legs, ass in the air, and lips barely touching Dean's cock. And then he moved himself in and took him whole. The two boys who were doing these lewd things to Dean moaned at the same time after hearing Dean moan quite loudly.

Castiel was bobbing his head up and down gagging himself and making loud slurping noise. Castiel's cock was hitting in between Dean's leg tightly squeezing it. Castiel groaned at this and began moving. He was grinding himself, trying to please himself. His moans were being muzzled by having Dean's cock down his throat. He pulled up and said "You taste so sweet and delicious. Mhmm.." Castiel said then moving himself to be sitting closely towards Dean. He then grabbed his cock and began rubbing it against Dean's cock.

Sam was giving Dean kisses all over his torso and then leading up to his neck. The kisses, then led to big sloppy kisses, and Dean began to feel like his sweat was beginning to mix in with Sam's saliva, from all that kissing. Dean tried his hardest and grabbed Sam's face with one of his hand and pulled him towards his lips. With that Sam and Dean's lips were connected and soon the making out came. Sam bit Dean's bottom lip pulling down, then smirking back into the kiss. Dean's moans were being covered by Sam. Tongues were exploring each others mouths. "Mhmm I want your deliciously plumped lips and your mouth to take my erected cock."

Sam disconnected his lips from Dean and removed himself away from Dean. Dean then whimpered feeling less pressure on himself. Sam looked down at Castiel and pulled Castiel up, tilting his head to face him. Sam first wanted to taste Castiel's lips before telling the idea to him. And that's when he pulls him in and they kissed, lips locking. Sam bit Castiel's bottom lip causing him to yelp back in response to this. When Castiel opened his mouth, Sam took the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. Sam used his tongue and explored Castiel mouth, tasting him and Dean as well.

After a while Castiel pulled away from Sam. He read Sam's thoughts, knowing what exactly he was thinking about, and so that's what he did. Castiel smirked and helped Dean to go on all fours. Dean of course helpless he moved very quickly with the now help of Sam as well. "Cas I want to fuck him in the mouth first, you can take his bottom. Then we'll switch okay."

With those commands and Dean groaning because no one was doing anything Castiel just nodded and went behind Dean. Castiel rubbed his dick a little more teasing Dean's arse, and then he told Dean in Enochian that the pain will feel pleasurable soon. And with that Castiel guided his hard throbbing cock into Dean's ass. Before Dean could make any noise his mouth was stuffed with something else stopping him to make any noise.

Dean's sounds were just being muffled. Mostly you can just hear him gag and him groaning at the pain. Later you can hear Dean breath heavily when this thing left Dean's mouth. Or you could hear him talk very rapidly asking to be deep throated to the point where he wouldn't be able to make any noises at all. Sam would be happy to oblige and do what he said.

Sam would rub his throbbing erected cock, rubbing his pre-cum all over his cock, getting it prepared for Dean's mouth. He also would tease Dean by moving his cock around his mouth, but not letting Dean move forward, so he can start sucking on it. Right when Castiel pushed forward, Sam went forward as well and made Dean yelp muffled and low.

Sam was fucking Dean's mouth very hardly, but he did it because Dean asked for it. He just wanted him to be in pleasure. "Oh my fucking God. You suck my fucking cock hella good-Mhm fuck yeah." Sam then gripped the back of Dean's head and bucked his hips forwards, once again making Dean gag and moan in pleasure.

Castiel on the other hand was pounding into Dean's ass really hard ass well. Castiel was also looking at Sam's face. He saw that he was scrunching up his face every time Dean would groan because of us. "Lean forward Sam." Castiel said then pulling in Sam by grabbing his shoulder. He leaned in and breath out slowly on Sam's lips. Sam felt Castiel cool breath trickling over his lips, making him shiver and then groaned. Not only did Castiel wanted to taste Sam's lips again and explore his mouth but vice versa with Sam. Then Castiel leaned in closer and closed the gap and began kissing Sam.

Castiel and Sam both started making out with each other. Tongues were going against each other, fighting for dominance. Sam didn't bother anymore and let Castiel explore his mouth. Castiel tasted every little thing and pulled back from Sam biting his lower lip making Sam groan again. While this was going on they were still fucking Dean at both ends. As it got quiet, all you heard was the moans and groans of all the boys. Not only that but you can hear the slapping sound Castiel was making every time he slammed his cock inside of Dean's ass.

Dean began feeling this tightening around his abdominal. He uses all of his muscles in his left arm to try to scratch Sam's thigh. So when Dean managed to finally do so, Sam pulled out and tilted Dean's face up towards him. "Sammy I'm going to- Mhm, fuck. I'm gonna cum Sammy." Dean said feeling a little out of breath afterwards. "Okay cum then." Sam said very sexually, then moving himself towards Dean's stomach and cock.

"Cas keep fucking him harder." Castiel nodded and began pounding Dean harder than before. Sam hovered over Dean's back, and began to let his hands wander around Dean's body. Dean couldn't control his body anymore and let his face hit the bed, and stuck his ass out more in the air. Sam and Cas were getting such pleasure seeing Dean do this. Sam with one of his hand started to grope his nipple. Slowly putting pressure and twisting it back and forth making Dean bite his lips and quiver from the pure bliss. With the other hand, it slowly went up and down Dean's abdominal and then traced his v-line. Sam then touched Dean's erected, hot, throbbing cock.

He gripped it softly and hard at the same time bobbing it up and down. Earning a few moans from Dean. Sam used his thumb and placed it on the tip of the cock, stopping the pre-cum to come out. Then he played with the slit of the cock and decided he wanted another taste of Dean. So he withdrew his hand and tasted his fingers. Which after he went back to what he was doing.

Castiel finally hit Dean's prostate making Dean groan out loud very, very loudly, arching his back. Sam kissed his back while multitasking with his hands. Castiel kept hitting the same place the same way over and over again. And that's when it happened.

Dean began to moan and cum at the same time. He was repeating the words 'fuck yes.' over and over. Sam kept jerking him off while he was cum, so his hands were being covered with the massive amount of cum that was spewing out of him. Minute later he was done, but not the other boys.

Yes Dean, was tired and drugged out but they wanted to finish what they were starting. They didn't want to edge, they wanted to cum inside of Dean and so that's what they did.

Castiel kept pounding into Dean's ass moaning and groaning. Sam helped Castiel go off, by groping his nipples almost exactly what he did to Dean. Then he kissed Cas very deeply, and made his moans muffled. Sam was jerking himself off with his free hand and felt like he was going to explode as well. Sam didn't mind that he was going to cum in Dean or not, that maybe there would be other chances in the future. So he decided not to this time and let Cas come in him. 

Castiel pounded into him one more time then groaned biting on Sam's bottom lip while he was doing so. When he was done and all the tension from his stomach was gone, he pulled out of Dean, stopped kissing slash biting Sam, he fell to his knees sitting. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn't hold himself up any longer. As this was happening Sam was also cumming. Castiel was astonished, looking at Sam while cumming gave joy to him. Then he noticed the now forming bruise on Sam's bottom lip forming, he smiled and just loved what he was seeing. 

Afterwards Castiel helped clean everyone up and put their clothes back on. Dean was already halfway asleep, by the time his clothes were back on. So sam and Castiel decided to lay him in the bed, the one he was already in so he can sleep. Sam was also tired and wanted to sleep with Dean incase if he needed him, as to go get water or etc. So Castiel just nodded, putting his tie on. Sam laid on the bed looking at Castiel do so.

Just as he was about to vanish off, Sam said something. "Cas go put on my shirt and Dean's shorts and come to bed with us please." Sam said tugging on Castiel trench coat. He turned around and nodded vanishing for a few seconds to only come back in Sam's shirt and briefs. "Your shirt is long enough and will cover up just fine." Castiel said, then laying in bed with them relaxing at the touch of Sam.

Soon enough Sam and Dean fell asleep with the angel Castiel watching over them and smiling at what they just did. Yes, it may have been a bad situation at first but it ended nicely. All Castiel did, for the rest of the time when they were asleep was replay the memories of what happened.


End file.
